Puar
Anime: |saga = |ocupació = Guardaespatlles |organització = Guerrers Z |família = Puar del Futur (contrapart del Futur) Iamxa (company) |doblatgejap = Naoko Watanabe |doblatgecat = Luisita Soler }}En Puar (プーアル, Pūaru) és el company d'en Yamcha, el seu millor amic i un aliat dels Guerrers Z. El seu nom prové del te Pu-erh.''Bola de Drac'' manga, "Pregunta'm qualsevol cosa!" d'Akira Toriyama, p. 194. Creació i Concepció [[Fitxer:Binyao.jpg|thumb|left|170px|En Binyao, de Dragon Boy]]El disseny d'en Puar està basat en el personatge Binyao en una de les primeres històries de l'Akira Toriyama anomenada Dragon Boy. El personatge és metamòrfic, però té la personalitat de l'Ulong. El disseny oficial d'en Puar es va establir al tercer esborrany de Bola de Drac. Tot i compartir l'aparença d'un gat o un conill, en Puar no és cap d'aquestes espècies, però està dibuixat per assemblar-se a un gat.''Bola de Drac'' manga, "Pregunta'm qualsevol cosa!" d'Akira Toriyama, p. 196. . No obstant, és assenyalat com un gat per en Pilaf i en Puar del Futur és assenyalat com un gat per l'Ulong del Futur.Bola de Drac Z: La Història d'en Trunks, 1993 Al tenir la veu d'actrius de veu, en ocasions en Puar és considerat femella, tot i que l'autor va indicar en entrevistes que sempre havia considerat en Puar com a masculí mentre dibuixava el manga. Frases de l'entrevista de l'Akira Toriyama, pojo.com Aparença És un una barreja entre gat i conill, que camina amb dues potes, amb la cara de color blau, la part interior de les orelles, el ventre i la punta de la cua de color beige, amb unes orelles llargues, unes potes llargues i uns braços curts. Personalitat En Puar és un ésser una mica poruc, però que es preocupa molt pels seus amics, especialment amb el seu millor amic Yamcha. És molt fidel a ell i es preocupa quan no hi és a prop. Se'l va veure plorar desconsoladament i fins i tot va desmaiar-se quan els Saibaimans van assassinar al seu amic. Habilitats i Poders En Puar és un esser fluix, però és capaç de transformar-se en qualsevol cosa. Tot i que no lluita, dóna molt suport a en Yamcha, com per exemple transformant-se en unes tisores gegants per tallar la cua d'en Goku transformat en Ozaru. Història ''Bola de Drac'' Vida de Bandit amb en Yamcha thumb|170px|En Puar com a bandit amb en YamchaEn Puar va assistir a l'escola Transformació del Sud Kindergarten, juntament amb l'Ulong, que s'hi va apuntar per intimidar. Algun temps després d'això, en Puar es va reunir amb en Yamcha i es va convertir en el seu company al desert del Diable. Quan van conèixer en Goku i la Bulma, juntament amb l'Ulong, en Puar diu que ell i en Yamcha han estat junts durant exactament dos anys, un mes i tres dies. Els dos eren originalment un parell de lladres del desert, robant càpsules i diners dels viatgers que creuaven la zona en què vivien, fins que van coneixer en Goku i companyia. Amistat amb en Goku i la Bulma thumb|left|170px|En Puar es troba l'Ulong transformatTemps després de trobar-se, i ja viatjant junts, les boles de drac són robades per un robot pilotat per en Shu. La única que aconsegueixen que no els prenguin és la de quatre estrelles, ja que en Goku la guardava. Arriben a un castell que pertany a en Pilaf i amb un gas els adorm i els pren la bola restant. En Goku fa un Kamehameha amb el que aconsegueix fer un forat a la paret de la cela, per la qual en Puar i l'Ulong passen transformats en rat-penats i intenten aturar en Pilaf, que ja ha invocat en Shenron. Quan en Pilaf és a punt de formular el desig, l'Ulong se li avança i demana unes calcetes. Els altres intenten escapar-se, però són capturats de nou per en Pilaf. thumb|170px|En Puar talla la cua d'en Goku En Puar mira la lluna, amb ganes de veure alguna cosa bella abans de morir i Goku també ho fa, el que li fa transformar-se en un gran simi, atemorint en Puar i als altres. En Yamcha i en Puar recorden que la cua és el punt feble d'en Goku i per això en Puar es transforma en unes tisores gegants i talla la cua a en Goku transformat, aconseguint que torni a la normalitat. Després, la Bulma, en Puar, en Yamcha i l'Ulong decideixen anar a la Ciutat de l'Oest, mentre que Goku decideix anar a l'illa del Follet Tortuga per entrenar. A continuació, s'acomiaden d'en Goku. Mentre ells estan volant, s'estavellen en un bosc i es veuen obligats a caminar a través d'un desert fins a arribar a la Ciutat de l'Oest. El Torneig En Puar es reuneix amb en Goku al 21è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials i mira els combats. Quan en Goku s'enfronta a en Jackie Chun i es transforma en Ozaru, en Yamcha li diu que es transformi en tisores per tallar-li la cua, però en Jackie destrueix la lluna i tots creuen que ha matat en Goku. En Puar i els seus amics ploren la mort del seu company, però s'alegren quan s'adonen que en Goku està sa i estalvi. Després del torneig, en Goku es despedeix dels seus amics per anar a la recerca de la bola de drac de quatre estrelles del seu avi. L'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella left|thumb|180px|En Puar amb els altres després de la derrota de l'Exèrcit de la Cinta VermellaDurant la Saga de l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella, en Puar és vist amb l'Ulong i en Yamcha entrenant-se a la Ciutat de l'Oest. Més tard, juntament amb els altres van a ajudar en Goku a lluitar contra l'Exèrcit de la Cinta Vermella, però en Goku ja els ha derrotat a tots. Els Guerrers de la Baba la Vident Al Palau de la Baba la Vident, en Puar s'associa l'Upà per aturar al Vampir, que havia derrotat en Krilin. Quan aquest és a punt de mossegar a en Puar, es transforma en un porc espí, causant mal al seu enemic. Llavors, en Puar es converteix en una mà i d'un cop envia fora del ring al vampir, guanyant-lo. Coneixent en Ten Shin Han thumb|170px|En Puar veu com en Krilin ressuscitaEn Puar assisteix al 22è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials per animar els seus amics. Al torneig, coneix al Mestre Shen, que és el rival del Mestre Roshi, i els seus dos estudiants Ten Shin Han i Chaos. Quan Ten trenca la cama d'en Yamcha als quarts de final, en Puar es transforma en una catifa màgica per dur el seu amic a l'hospital. La reencarnació d'en Satanàs Tres anys més tard, en Puar assisteix al 23è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials per animar els seus amics i veure el combat entre en Goku i la reencarnació d'en Satanàs. ''Bola de Drac Z'' La Batalla contra els Saiyans [[Fitxer:Puar_a_Z.jpg|thumb|170px|left|En Puar a l'inici de Bola de Drac Z]]Puar es veu en Kame Casa observant les batalles contra els Saiyans amb Bulma, el Mestre Roshi, Oolong, Ox-King, i Chi-Chi. Miren com Yamcha, Tien i Chiaotzu moren a mans de Nappa. Això fa que Puar i Bulma es trenquen a plorar. Ell es desmaia i l'Ulong el porta en braços a un coixí, el tapa amb una manta i li col·loca una tovallola mullada al cap. Viatge a Namek i el governador Freezer En Puar, juntament amb l'Ulong i el Dr Brief, van a acomiadar en Goku a la nau espacial de la Corporació Càpsula en el seu viatge a Namek, mentre els seus amics recullen les Boles de Drac Namekianes per ressuscitar als amics caiguts. En Puar es preocupa per en Goku quan s'assabenta que es dirigeix cap a una tempesta, però se n'alegra quan s'assabenta que en Goku està bé. thumb|170px|L'Ulong i en Puar sota els efectes de la Boira NegraMés tard, en Puar, l'Ulong, el Mestre Roshi, en Yajirobai i a Xixi tracten d'anar a Namek amb la nau del Dr. Brief, però aquesta es trenca abans d'enlairar-se. En Garlic Jr. i l'Aigua de Boira Negra Un mesos més tard, en Puar i els altres són a la Kame House fent una festa, quan cauen sota la influència de l'Aigua de Boira Negra. Més tard, són curats per l'Aigua Sagrada llançada des del Palau de Déu. Un jove misteriós thumb|170px|left|En Puar durant la Saga d'en BuuUn any després, en Puar és vist a la Corporació Càpsula i veu com en Vegeta torna. A més, quan en Freezer i en Cold van a la Terra, ell va amb la Bulma i els altres Guerrers Z, on veuen com un jove misteriós derrota als enemics. Poc temps després, s'alegra del retorn d'en Goku i s'assabenta de que apareixeran els androides al cap de tres anys. Els Jocs d'en Cèl·lula Tres anys després, en Puar és vist sovint a la Kame House, inclòs quan esperava amb el Follet Tortuga l'anunci dels Jocs d'en Cèl·lula. Mort i Resurrecció thumb|170px|En Puar durant la Saga d'en BuuSet anys després en Puar assisteix al 25è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials per animar els seus amics. Ell va amb el grup per reunir les boles de drac per desitjar tornar a la vida les persones que han mort per acció d'en Babidi o els seus subordinats, com en Majin Vegeta. En Puar va a refugiar-se del Monstre Buu al Palau de Déu. Un dia després en Super Buuel Palau de Déu i quan s'escapa de la Sala de l'Esperit del temps transforma a tothom en xocolata i se'ls menja, matant-los. Més tard, en Puar és reviscut juntament amb els altres per en Porunga i juntament amb la resta d'habitants de la Terra dóna la seva energia a en Goku per a la Bola Genki per tal de destruir en Buu Petit. Esdeveniments posteriors [[Fitxer:Disseny_Puar_a_Ei_Goku_i_amics_tornen.jpg|thumb|left|170px|El disseny d'en Puar a Ei! En Goku i els seus amics tornen!]]En Puar és vist més tard en una festa a casa de la Bulma. També és vist a la festa del Sr. Satan a Bola de Drac: Ei! En Goku i els seus amics tornen! dos anys després de la derrota d'en Buu Petit i a la festa d'aniversari de la Bulma mentre que els seus amics poc després lluiten contra el Déu de la Destrucció Bills a Bola de Drac Z: La Batalla dels Déus. Després del final de l'Arc d'en Buu, en Puar i en Yamcha treballen principalment en conjunt com a guardaespatlles independents, i de tant en tant van a ajudar en Ten Shin Han amb la seva granja.Entrevista amb Akira Toriyama, Mandō Kobayashi, 24 de març de 2013 Deu anys després de la derrota d'en Buu petit, en Puar assisteix al 28è Torneig Mundial d'Arts Marcials i aplaudeix amb entusiasme els combats dels seus amics. ''Bola de Drac Súper'' Saga de la Batalla dels Déus En Puar i en YAmcha són vistos volant, anant cap al creuer on la Bulma celebrarà el seu aniversari. Pel camí es troben en Ten Shin Han, en Chaoz, en Krilin, l'A-18 i la Maron. ''Bola de Drac GT'' thumb|170px|En Puar i en Yamcha a GTEn Puar apareix a l'episodi 40, "La Terra explota! En Cor Petit pren una decisió important", al planeta Tsuful abans que esclati la Terra. A la seva última aparició se'l veu amb en Yamcha al Desert del Diable, mentre veuen en Shenron sobrevolant el cel. Pel·lícules d'acció en Viu [[Fitxer:Yamcha_peli_coreana.jpg|thumb|left|180px|En Puar amb en Yamcha a la pel·lícula de 1990 Bola de Drac ]]A la pel·lícula coreana de 1990 d'acció en viu, en Puar és interpretat per un ninot de peluix semblant a l'original del manga/anime. A la pel·lícula Bola de Drac: Comença la Màgia, en Puar és substituït per un lloro que parla anomenat Miss Knowwhat que, com en Puar, és el millor amic d'en Yamcha (anomenat Westwood a la pel·lícula). No obstant, té una personalitat diferent. Aparició a Videojocs En Puar generalment apareix com un personatge no jugable i només apareix en escenes. No obstant, apareix en alguns videojocs com a suport d'en yamcha, llançant bombes als seus enemics. A Bola de Drac Online, tot i que en Puar no hi apareix si que hi surten mascotes semblants a ell. A Bola de Drac Z: Battle of Z en Puar en forma d'estisores gegants és un ítem equipable que incrementa el poder dels atacs. En Puar apareix als següents videojocs: *''Bola de Drac: Shenron no Nazo'' (Enemic/No jugable) *''Bola de Drac: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac 3: Gokuden'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z 2: Super Battle'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Budokai'' (NPC) *''Bola de Drac Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Buu's Fury'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac: Advanced Adventure'' (Enemic) *''Bola de Drac Z: Budokai 3'' (cameo) *''Super Bola de Drac Z'' (cameo)[[Fitxer:Mascotes Puar BDO.png|thumb|180px|Mascotes basades en en Puar a BD Online]] *''Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (cameo) *''Bola de Drac Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Bola de Drac: Origins'' (Enemic/No jugable) *''Bola de Drac Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac: Revenge of King Piccolo'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Dracl: Origins 2(No jugable) *Bola de Drac Online'' (Mascota) *''Bola de Drac: Zenkai Battle Royale'' (No jugable) *''Bola de Drac RPG: Shōnen-hen'' *''Bola de Drac Z: Battle of Z'' (ítem) Referències Navegació pt-br:Pual Categoria:Personatges Categoria:Personatges Masculins Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac Z Categoria:Personatges de Bola de Drac GT Categoria:Personatges Morts Categoria:Personatges Ressuscitats Categoria:Personatges Animals Categoria:Terrícoles Categoria:Guerrer Z Categoria:Antics enemics